Stranded In The Middle Of Nowhere
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: "Did any of you do scouts?" Tala asked, thinking about natural survival. Bryan then burst out laughing, meanwhile Kai just felt his jaw fly open speechlessly. "Does it look like we did fricken scouts?" The lone-wolf snapped. "This just can't get any worse."
1. Chapter 1

**Stranded – Chapter One – ****_"How The Fuck Did He Get Here?!"_**

His heart was racing and his body just went numb. Taking a moment to register what just happened, the Blitzkrieg Boys team leader slowly lifted up his stiff neck and kept his eyelids sealed shut for a moment. He could register the smell of the smoke coming from the bus's engine, it was a strong warning to make a move. But he just couldn't as he was waiting for the sound of one of his team-mates to speak or scream in shock.

This really was a frightening situation to be in, especially when your head is facing down to the ground and your body is arched over against the seat.

FUCK!

* * *

"Is he awake yet?"

"Does it look like he's awake?" Kai snapped at the silver haired Russian who was sat on a log that he found in the nearby woods. God why couldn't this happen tomorrow?! After our match against the White Tigers – The broad petite Russian thought to himself sulking impatiently. "Bryan don't poke him!"

"It usually works Kai. I really think he's out cold."

Slapping his forehead not believing his luck right now – The Hiwatari approached the old childhood 'acquaintance' and grabbed hold of Bryan, to drag him away. "You are not helping. Why don't you go get help or phone somebody." Kai snarled, ignoring his painful nose bleed right now. He was too prideful to admit it hurt.

"Help right." Bryan was in too much shock to act properly right now, and he really felt it too. He couldn't even look at Kai right without seeing two of him.

But then he paused to realise something. The Dranzer holder kneeled down beside Tala and began to check his health. Monitoring his pulse. Checking his breathing. Then searching for bleeding.

_ABC right? _

But that didn't last long. The wealthy and spoilt Russian lost his patients. "He's fine. I'll even prove it." He stood up from the ground and bit his dry lower lip harshly.

_WHACK!_

"Fuck!"

"Told you."

The pale muscular red head male then rolled over on the ground and placed his hand over his chest to tightly grabbing his jacket. "What happened?" Tala asked in a breathless manner, with his sky blue eyes wide open to gaze around the new scenery.

They were near a quiet road in the middle of no where. Not to mention the pitch black didn't help either to determine where they were.

"A deer ran in front of the road and the driver swerved sharply out the way to crash into a tree." Kai rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the relieved one of the group. Bryan seemed to have forgotten his task already and rushed over to Bryan to help him off the ground. "So? What happened to the 'getting help' favour Bryan?"

Of course, Kai ruined the emotional moment between the close and loyal friends.

"I have got no signal Kai. And I don't know if you've noticed. But there is nobody driving nearby. The driver even done a runner so we can't do much." Bryan explained slightly sarcastically. "What have you done apart from traumatise Tala?"

"Traumatise? You have gotta be kidding me." Kai hissed and sat down on the log to sulk even more. "That stupid fucking deer!"

"Like that's going to help." Tala mumbled and stood up to lean against a tree. "I guess it looks like were going to have to survive for the night out here."

What the leader was trying to hint was – 'I really don't fancy walking off into those dark woods without a clue where I'm going.' And too be honest; everyone else seemed to feel like that.

"Did any of you do scouts?" Tala asked, thinking about natural survival.

Bryan then burst out laughing, meanwhile Kai just felt his jaw fly open speechlessly.

"Does it look like we did fucking scouts!?" The lone-wolf snapped. "This just can't get any worse."

Bryan then approached the bus. "We'll be alright Tala. We have shelter and food to last us until morning when someone can find us." He announced remembering about everything they've packed. "Hell, I even packed the loo roll from the hotel for some reason." He added with a sly smirk.

"Brilliant." Tala tried to take control, but he was still so weak after that crash. "How about we set up a fire then? Its freezing and the bus's engine is dead."

"Yea that sound wise." Bryan paused as he peeked his head into the bus. Suddenly his eyes widened and his tongue went numb within his mouth. For the first time ever; he really couldn't speak what he is seeing. Instead, he just grabbed Kai's arm and dragged him inside the bus. "Look….Look."

Shoving away the sharp grip when he reached the destination, the Hiwatari adjusted himself before looking around the bus. "What Bryan?!" He asked coldly. But then he saw it. His eyes widened and his heart skipped an unhealthy beat.

"How The Fuck Did he Get Here?"

"I have no idea. Is he here to replace Spencer for this match?"

"I very much doubt that." Kai answered and placed his hands in his baggy purple trousers as he approached the unexpected figure hiding at the back of the bus within the luggage area. He was broad, wearing a red jean jacket and shivering like a dog who had been left in the cold. "You better have a good answer for those questions Tyson."

"Hey Kai! I was on this bus to the airport earlier and I fell asleep. Not to mention I followed you because I forgot we weren't on the same team anymore." He itched the back of his head innocently. "Man I am freezing. Do you have a blanket to spare?"

Somehow – The world champion wasn't hurt because he had the luxury of a soft landing with the bags. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to get an injury when the Blitzgrieg Boys were done with him.

_Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. It already fucking has_! – The Dranzer holder huffed to himself and watched the rival stand up onto his feet calmly. "Get outside. Now." He snarled, really pissed off seeing him here.

"Okay Mom. Jeez." Tyson then barged past the cold hearted soul and stopped dead in his tracks when he witnessed Tala's and Bryan's reaction to his presence. "Hey guys." He mumbled and stuck up his hand to wave. "I know – I'm handsome huh?"

"Shut up you idiot." Bryan grunted and closes his eyes for a moment to slap his forehead. "I bet Kai is delighted to see you here."

"Oh, he is over joyed." The dark haired Japanese male winked. "So, is everyone okay now?"

"Yea were fine." Tala answered and just sighed heavily at the unexpected company. But this was no time in his view to bitch about it like Kai did. "As you're stuck with us. Do you fancy going to get firewood?"

"On my own? Man its dark out and someone could murder me in those woods! I mean, do you know who I am?!"

Kai then walked off the bus with the bare essentials they'll need for the night. "The bus is still smoking. It should stop in a short while." He mumbled, refusing to spare a glance at his old teammate.

"Urgh fine. I'll go with you Tyson." Bryan volunteered with a slight weak smile. He had to admit it, seeing Tyson did brighten up the tension in this situation for a little while. "I'll take care of you."

"Awesome. Thanks. But, how can I get firewood without an axe?!"

"Use your beyblade you dumb shit." Kai snarled sharply.

"Of course."

Bryan rolled his eyes at the beyblade champion. _Jeez, even he knew the answer to that one. _

_This was going to be a long night…._

* * *

**A/N:** This is dedicated to my best friend and right hand lady – **xXxCometxXx**; who inspired me during an hilarious conversation we had last night. Honestly, I was crying at just thinking of this idea. This is also dedicated to an inspiration **Darkmidnightmoon** because this writer has really got me into writing comedy again :) – So I really thank you for everything – Check out those two authors' stories! Or I will hunt you down…..Just kidding! :P. – Love **XOAnn13OX.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stranded In The Middle Of Nowhere – Chapter 2; Passing The Boring Time.**

The night at this point was getting unbearable for the two firewood fetchers. Tyson began complaining about his stomach growling every two minutes. Meanwhile Bryan, who was carrying the wood logs, began to grunt every two minutes because a splinter had dwelled its way through his fingers.

"Fuck sake. I hate wood." Bryan mumbled and leaned his head to the right to watch his wood gathering companion reload his beyblade launcher. "This will be the last load and then were heading back."

The Japanese world champion nodded and aimed his profession at the tree branch like a predator. "Let it riiiiip!" He announced and pulled back his beyblade launcher chord as hard as he could to slice that thin branch into two.

But as Tyson walked over to collect the prize, the silver haired Russian seemed to have caught something within the corner of his eye. It really was worth investigating and claiming – He grinned devilishly and gently leant down to place the wood.

"That's it then Bryan. Lets go." Tyson commented and turned around with his arms full carrying the wood. Suddenly his heart dropped into his stomach and his eyes widened with shock. "Bryan?"

He wasn't there. The unpredictable beyblade rival had vanished into the night, like a ninja in the shadows. _It wasn't even two minutes!_ – Tyson thought to himself and gulped harshly.

"Ooooh Bryan."

The tension in the atmosphere was becoming very dry back at the bus crash scene. Tala was sitting on his seat that he and Kai had ripped out of the van. Kai on the other hand was playing Temple Runner on his mobile phone; sticking up his two fingers every 3 minutes at the phone when he died.

"Maybe it's a good thing that Tyson got mixed up and ended up here." Tala stated trying to break the boring silence. "He can be our entertainment for the night."

The blue haired broad average height male then raised an eyebrow at his tag-team partner. "Entertainment?" He repeated sounding more sarcastic than usual. "You clearly don't know the same Tyson Granger that I know." Kai concluded and sat back in his seat slouched, still sulking.

Pulling the blanket over his figure to keep him warm in these cold conditions, the Worlborg holder sighed heavily. "Clearly. But you got to admit it Kai, he does brighten the atmosphere a little." He confessed truthfully.

"Give it an hour. You'll soon regret saying that." Kai snarled and tossed his phone on his bag pack. "I wonder where the bus driver went. The bastard."

Tala then bit his dry lower lip for a moment and shrugged. "Too be honest I don't really care about the bus driver." He was hinting that he was grateful about the fact those close to him were okay. But for some reason, the red head beyblader could sense that Kai really wasn't in the mood to open his mouth and speak (as usual.)

So instead he thought of a way to kill the boredom, starting with shifting his sky blue eyes down to the mobile phone that his old companion had thrown in frustration.

"What were you playing?" Tala questioned curiously.

"Temple runner. Why?"

"Well…." He paused for a moment to think before he spoke. The Russian leader knew that Kai was spoilt and didn't like sharing, especially his prized professions. He finally spat out his words anxiously. "Can I play it?"

_Gosh this is awkward!_ – Tala thought to himself.

Growling under his breath, Kai closed his eyelids and tilted his head to get comfortable in the cheap chair.

"Kai?" Tala pushed his luck.

To find it only paid off when Kai nodded a yes and picked up his mobile phone. "Catch." The Dranzer holder commanded and aimed carefully to not damage the expensive top of the ranged phone.

But just as Tala's pupils lit up with relief and a hint of joy, the pale young male opened his hands ready to catch the gadget. This was definitely the answer to killing the time right now.

Except just as Kai went to throw the mobile to his team-mate, another unexpected something caught their attention.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The mobile phone then landed in the small fire pit they had prepared earlier by using the few trees around them.

"Uh." Tala gasped, watching the item's plastic melt within the viscous flames.

Placing his hand slowly over his face to cover his furious reaction, the wealthy Hiwatari was now phoneless. Despite the fact he wanted to destroy it earlier for his own amusement, he refused too because he needed it.

"I told you that you'll regret Granger being here."

"Urghhhhh. This better be good." Tala groaned sounding just as pissed off as Kai did. He was really looking forward to playing that game and messing with the newest iPhone. "Jeez. Kai you go and look."

"Why do I have to go and look? You've done piss all."

"Because I am going to keep an eye for help."

"By sitting on your ass. Urghhh. I am not going."

* * *

"Don't piss yourself Tyson! God, I only found something that will be useful."

Panting heavily to regain his breath; the shuck up champion leaned against the tree to sustain himself from falling over onto the logs. "That was not funny Bryan!" Tyson added and placed his hand onto his chest to grip hold of his t-shirt, then blinked back the tears of fright.

Laughing faintly, Bryan then held up his prize he'd spotted. "Playboy magazines. Some nasty kids must have been here." He snickered and flashed them in front of his companions face.

Suddenly forgetting the panic instantly, the curious Granger's teddy bear eyes widened. The facial expression changed from 'I just pissed myself' to a perverted. "Wow they look old. Lets have a look." He grunted and held out his hand to receive them.

But he didn't receive them. As if he would share those.

Bryan stepped forward and opened the first page to reveal Marilyn Monroe. "Wow. This must be the very first edition of Playboy. Look at the date of it." He explained and raised an eyebrow in a fascinated manner at the photograph. _Yummy…I'd bang her._

"Hell, do you think these magazines have been here for a long time?"

"I don't know. They were stashed in a bush."

Tyson shrugged and gazed down at the picture. "She's hot. I so need to meet Marilyn Monroe." He mumbled sounding love sick. Oh she was perfect; curves, lush taste in style and even fabulous hair. Don't forget the cute face.

Pausing for a moment when he just realised what Tyson said, the cruel male placed his hand onto the champions shoulder and smirked. "Tyson. Marilyn Monroe is dead." He broke the depressing news.

"WHAT!?"

"Yea. She shagged the president then died."

"Oh man." He gasped. "That sucks."

"Anyways. Onto the next page." Bryan commented.

"Wait a minute. If those magazines are found in a bush in these woods. Does that mean there is a village nearby?"

Bryan then lowered the porno and bit his lower lip. "Probably. We'll tell the others in a moment, lets just look at these first before Kai demands for them." He concluded, watching his new friend nod and peek over his shoulder back at the magazines.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much Darkmidnightmoon for the comment girl. I am so grateful to have your support on my work. I think I would laugh to if Kai lost his rag and kicked someone in the head xD. Poor Tala indeed haha. Love **XOAnn13OX**.


End file.
